


Peacock

by rvziel



Series: Noncanon theaterverse oneshots [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dirty Dancing, M/M, idk if it's actually mature but it's dirty dancing so, katy perry lyrics because it was funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvziel/pseuds/rvziel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a reason why Hanji should dare Levi to do things, because he’ll do them. In front of others. (takes place in theater!verse, but not canon. one-shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peacock

                Sometimes Hanji got Levi into stupid bets. Sometimes Levi actually got into them and went through, conning Hanji of at least thirty dollars. Sometimes, Levi embarrasses himself to no end and refuses to ever bring it up.

                Like the time Hanji dared Levi to go to Eren and start singing peacock and dance with his broom in a provocative manner, and he found out the majority of everyone was betting he wouldn’t do it. Obviously they forgot Levi likes to pick and choose his battles, and this was one he couldn’t back down from.

                Levi gripped the metal of the broom and walked briskly from the supplies closet to the media room where the rest of his friends sat; either playing video games, board games, pool, or just relaxing and talking. He heard a mutter from Ymir in a snarky voice, simply saying “Jesus Christ, is he really going to sweep right now?”

                He walked over to the stereo, plugging his phone in and searching for the song. When he found it, he turned the stereo up and walked straight to Eren, who happened to be playing Monopoly with Mikasa, Armin, Jean, and Marco.

                “Stand up,” He ordered, and Eren did as he was told, but a bit confused.

                Levi nodded to Hanji to click ‘play’, and when she did the music blasted. Swaying his hips in a full motion circle, he began singing loud enough for everyone to hear.

                “ _I wanna see your peacock-cock-cock, your peacock_ ,” He chanted, sliding down and still gripping the broom. He rolled his hips and came back up, bending over and continuing.

                “ _Word on the street you got something to show me, me,_ ” He snapped back up and grabbed Eren’s shoulder, lowering down in a crouching position and swaying his hips. The broom had been dropped the the floor at this point when Levi sang, “ _Magical, colorful, Myster-Mystery, ee.”_

Eren’s face grew impossibly red as he laughed a little, quite nervous. Jean was cracking up and holding on to Marco for support, or else he would have fallen over and possibly died at this once in a lifetime scene. Levi grabbed Eren’s belt loops and tugged a little, smirking.

                “ _I’m intrigued for a peak, heard it’s fascinating_!” At the last syllable he stood up, leaning to sing in Eren’s ear. “ _Come on baby lemme see—“_ He tugged, bringing Eren’s hips to his, “ _Watcha hidin’ underneath_.”

                Eren’s breath hitched at the contact of their hips and his back arched a little, letting out a small noise. Levi had to keep himself from laughing right there, and let his grip from the loops go and grabbed Eren’s hips.

                “ _What’s up your sleeve? Such a tease, wanna see the show! In 3D, a movie—“_ He grinded up to Eren, taking in the absolutely mouthwatering moan that Eren had made. Ymir was staring wide eyed, fishing for her wallet and handing the money to a very _, very_ amused Hanji. “— _Heard it’s beautiful! Be the judge,and my girls gonna take a vote_ ,” He gestured with his thumb to Hanji, who was sitting next to Erwin. Erwin scoffed and muttered something like “I’m not one of his girls.”

                “ _Come on baby let me see, what you’re hiding underneath_ ,” Levi crooned, licking up to Eren’s adam apple. Eren’s knees were a little wobbly, and he would have fallen over if the grip Levi had on him wasn’t so damn tight. Don’t even get him started on things that are tight, because he made the awful choice of wearing skinny jeans this lovely Saturday night.

                “ _I want the jaw dropping_ —“ The shorter male forced Eren’s jaw open, “ _Eye poppin’_ —“ He leaned in, beckoning for a kiss but never actually did. “Head turning—“ He forced Eren’s head to turn, leaving him a little disappointed. “ _Body shockin’_!” Levi moaned out, arching his back and grinding into Eren again.

                Eren seriously had to keep all his self-control here, because if nobody else had been in the room he was pretty sure the pair would be on the bed right now. Bertholdt, Annie, and Reiner had paused their game of pool to watch the amusing show, Annie leaning on her pool stick. Reiner was snickering every time one had let out an obscene noise, and Bertholdt was watching the entire situation as if this were lions on the Discovery Channel.

                Hanji tossed out a dollar to Levi, yelling out, “Work it, babe!” Erwin flicked the back of her head, scolding the inappropriate gesture but simply handing her a twenty, saying “You win this one, Zoe.”

                “ _Oh my God, no exaggeration_ ,” Levi slid his hand down Eren’s chest, pulling at his jeans button. “ _Boy all this time was worth the waitin’!_ ” He pulled from the button to slide his hands to Eren’s back pockets. “ _I just shed a tear, I am so unprepared_ ,” He gripped the boy’s ass and lightly bit his earlobe.

                “ _You’ve got the finest architecture_ ,” Eren was panting a little, trying his hardest not to embarrass himself and climax right there. “ _End of the rainbow lookin’ treasure_ ,” Levi glanced down, smirking once again. He freed his hands from the pockets and brought them back to his shoulders.

                “ _Such a sight to see—_ “ The shorter of the two brought his hands to Eren’s eyes covering them. He whispered sweetly in his ear, “ _And it’s all for me—e!_ ”

                Eren inhaled and felt a warmth spread in his crotch, moaning out Levi’s name and almost falling to his knees. Hanji cut the music off and a round of applause erupted from the group, with woops from Connie and Sasha in particular. Levi pulled away and bowed a little, sauntering to Hanji and taking his earnings.

                “What-wait _what_?!” Eren yelled, regaining his posture and tying his jacket around his waist.

                “And this,” Levi stated simply, picking up the broom that was lying on the ground, “Is why you do not provoke me with idiotic bets. I will prove I’ll win.”

**Author's Note:**

> an anon on tumblr asked me to post this here. i have no excuse for it? haha. ha. hahAHAH. don't let me have internet past midnight. the song used was Peacock by Katy Perry and honestly if you don't know that song it's just a 4 minute song about gettin' the d.


End file.
